Wasted love
by hope-the-endless
Summary: ... And it is in the follies of immature passions, when we feel subsided by the paradoxes of fate, in the fissure of what we were, and what we honestly are... That we are able to witness what we wished we could have been, and all the lifeless old dreams. Hints of Kataang and Maiko, but truly and lastly Zutara.


Hey, there, hello! This is my first time writting a Zutarian fic, even if I am already a big fan. It is something that occured to me last night, and it will be a bit of what I'm living in the moment too. It won't be too long, probably only two or three parts, but I still hope you'll like it... And it is a pleasure to meet you all, even if indirectly. So, enjoy! :)

I do not own "Aang: the last air bender" in any way, by the way!

* * *

When was that, in fact, that life had become so complicated?

... They thought that going against the interests of hitherto sovereign, the Fire Nation, for the sake of the world would be the most difficult task they would ever have to accomplish – and that that was what they also deeply wished to be true, for their minds and bodies' sake! And that if they ever came to survive the precarious situation they found themselves into in the road to worldwide-agreement, despite the fact that that seems to be their fate anyway, and if most of all they could leave finally victorious, nothing would ever be able to fully stop them from that triumph on. (…) Except that not long after all what happened, they all found out that life itself was much more complex and intransigent than the adventurous life they had led up till that moment… Out of the blue.

Yes, there was a time when things were effortless: even if all of them almost died once, or twice, during the events that followed the journey of Aang to become the Avatar he was meant to be… There was a time when things would never be as intricate as they were also becoming – as a matter of fact, they never even guessed that growing up would be a bigger pain in the ass than a group of creepy fire sociopaths trying to get their heads with, or without, their bodies tied to them!

And even if that could have been actually one of the least important issues they had to face during their time together around the world, the Fire Nation crazy soldiers, they were fully aware that one could never ever truly say that in the next day one would be as alive as in the days that had passed, no matter how optimistic they could have tried to be, given the dangerous of what their goal was, and the huge amount of people against it: and the best thing was that even if they do feared for their lives, the hope they eventually came to symbolize would give them strength enough to always keep it up… Always.

It was even beyond these little tribulations a very simple matter, their truth within each one of them: all of them and their families, and their people wanted – needed! – that they could so finally win Ozai, thus all the rest could lastly know peace... True peace, and with this strong sense of obligation, and vast doses of heroism and fearlessness, it was not that hard to give up to that kind of glorious fate and realize that there should really be a better reason them fear for anyone to live, and they would give the world this new reason… They would do whatever it takes to give the world peace.

… Even though it could cost them a price too high to pay, like what happened with Jet in Ba Sing Se – what, in fact, every year, despite the assignments acquired after the war, they made a point to get together to remember: not only him, but a gesture in honor of all that were gone and they missed, and those they did not know just yet, but that someone somewhere lost in the atrocities of warfare and felt the same pain of death they also felt. And it was precisely in these moments, when they met for the sake of nostalgia and melancholy, that they surrendered to the memories to feel, once again, happy and proud of what had passed: of what they have done.

And that kind of meeting, then, was exceptionally special for two people: Zuko and Katara. The Zuko and the Katara that could not remember alone anymore the significance of these two adjectives, or what it was to feel happiness and complacency.

After all what happened, and Zuko was finally crowned Fire Lord... Slowly, life started to happen and with the new obligations ordered by the new destinations that awaited each of them in that new age that they started, in this world of peace and unfettered from the madness and pain of the anger brought by the old conflicts, in order to keep it that way, all of them ended up going separate ways, so sadly. And that was in those little reunions that they almost could feel as free and as capable of anything as they once were: that they could feel as if what they were, and the bond they shared, were the only things that mattered… Even if the connection they had were fading too, in a way.

They were already considered adults in the eyes of many, even if some of them were not properly old enough to be so, and even still partly being the teenagers that they deeply were… They had to manage whatever things that were still hanging in their minds all alone to finally be able to spend the time that was required trying to meet the expectations that their fames and stories have created, barely having time for anything else.

... But some things, things of the past, _never change_, right?

* * *

Notes: ... So, that's it for now, but I hope to post another part still today! It would be nice if you could tell me what do you think, or suggestions too, idk. Anyway, thank you for you attention, and see 'ya!


End file.
